Lapse through Time and Space
by Sokrates16
Summary: Random dabbles through time, space, reality and imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Hearing the beeping of the coffee machine; not even bothering to fetch a mug, he directly took the steamy hot coffee container and sipping the beverage. It was Shinsou's usual morning drink, and practically the only thing that kept him awake and through the day.

Yet another day. Yet another page in the hectic journey of his life.

Finishing the beverage to the last drop, he put the container down on the desk and gathered the maths books and hand outs for the class. Sighing, he passed his other colleagues, ignoring a loud 'GOOD MORNING SHINSOU' from Monoma on the opposite side of the room and walked out towards his homeroom.

Reaching the door of the infamous class 1-A, the same class that produced the world's most powerful and influential heroes; including himself. Sighing for the nth time that morning, he slid the door open to be directly assaulted by the waves of voices and laughs destroying his ears drums.

-" GO ONNNN, FORWARD. TO THE LANDS OF SOUNDS AND DREAMS. ROCK…UPWARD TO WHERE THE STARS GLEAAAAMMMM. I JUST… LOOK UP TO THE MOON. I SEE...YOU STARING AT MEEE..." A girl in short orange hair sang from the end of the classroom. One foot on the desk with her earphones on and using the phone as a microphone. With another one before her playing air guitar. The two girls rocked the Earphone Jack's new album: Interstellar; breaking the charts in only a week of its release.

On the adjacent wall, two students sat quietly, on each end of the row. A boy in sad brown hair and two round glasses was silently reading a book, while a girl with long white hair dozed off on her seat.

In the middle of the classroom however, two groups were formed beside each other. One on which the students were concentrated over one of the tables, all seemingly mesmerized by whatever they were looking at, and the other where they all were talking animatedly and laughing giddily.

This was it. The new powerful and trippy class 1-A. And he, Shinsou Hitoshi aka Mindbreaker, was their homeroom teacher. Inhaling deeply, he stepped into the class, closing the door with enough sound to get the students back in their assigned places.

They were 15 students in total; boys and girls, with quirks as versatile as the people in this world.

Taking his place before the class seeing as all took their place, he called out for them in order of merit:

**Sakai Hiro: Class rep**

Quirk: Earthquake

**Todoroki Yona**

Quirk: Fire

**Yamamoto Kaito**

Quirk: Explosion

**Tanoo Yurio**

Quirk: Insight

**Ueda Keith : Class VP**

Quirk: Phase

**Everdyn Lara**

Quirk: Ultrasound

**Asuro Umemi**

Quirk: Wax

**Haibara Mai**

Quirk: Fountain of Youth

**Yurei Naru**

Quirk: Ghost

**Itashi Harumin**

Quirk: Puppeteer

**Katara Hayato**

Quirk: Osteo-blades

**Matono Kyro**

Quirk: Mist

**Fudou Masato**

Quirk: Amplify

**Kamomi Nada**

Quirk: Animorph

**Uto Milo**

Quirk: Air Gear

Yes… Diversity…

Turning to the board, he started the day's lesson; Mathematical Logic; questioning in his head the real purpose of algebras for a hero.

* * *

Moving to practical, he stared watched from his special loge while sipping his coffee. He watched as each of his students had their own way on the field and trained their quirks in preparation for the upcoming sports festival. Some preferred to work in group, using each other's quirks to perfect their own. Others, more independent used every thing and anything on the field to work on theirs.

The class rep, indulging in the safety of his comrades, chose to go to the farthest corner of the training field, and trying to fully master his vastly destructive quirk. Earthquake, a wide-range assault quirk. By using the intense and brutal contractions of his muscles, his legs generate a shock wave that spreads on the ground causing earthquakes. A strong quirk that requires a high level of mastery to not harm your own allies in battle. He watches as the boy with round spectacles puts one foot before the other and tries but fails to accurately destroy the boulder but shaking down others instead.

Somewhere on one of the high obstacles, Kaito was trying to get his hand on a way to pierce through the wall without breaking his fingers or inciting more than needed damage. Shinso sighed. That boy alone was a handful to handle. He was pure-hearted, devoted, fearless, witty and talented. He shone brightly despite being in a generation of geniuses. Yet, something pissed the teacher off.

It was into his eyes. Everything, from his looks to his quirk, it was painfully obvious, but he had no tangible evidence of that fact. He sighed again, focusing on a screen where a wax blade clashed against a bone shield.

-" And that settles today's classes. Remember, the sport festival is in a month. Various Pro heroes and sponsors will be assisting, not to mention that it will air internationally. Learn to masterfully control your quirks and analyse the enemy. Class dismissed." Walking out of the class, he turned hi back on the wild chattering that emerged as he left. But soon enough he felt the hurried form that rushed from behind him, running to the exit. Kaito was the only students who refused to dorm out. It was quite the hard exception to make, but he was strongly backed by Kirishima's throughout the entire committee meeting, that it became hard to say no.

Walking past a window, he glanced downward, he saw Kaito coming to a stop by the gates, putting his hands on his knees in hopes of catching a breath. That is quite some effort he is putting there.

But Shinsou's baggy eyes went completely wide when he saw a girl in a strange school uniform came to his side, rubbing his back and whispering things in his ears.

That posture, that hair….

* * *

He was SO FUCKING DONE.

Barging with a kick into the teachers hall, he stomped his way to where Red Riot was seated. Taking a fistful of his shirt he shouted into his face: " EXPLAIN."

He was responded by a nervous laugh from his co-worker: " Shinsou, calm down, you are sure making a…"

-" LIKE HELL I AM MAKING A FUSS. WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY, SO TALK." His eyes gleamed with a terrifying purple spark that swore nothing but downright pain to his friend.

He had spent long sleepless nights putting theory after theory about this, and now, he was no way backing out from a confirmation, now is the time to drop the bullshit and get to it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal morning for Young Midoriya Izuku. He woke up to the All Might alarm going off on his bedside. Stretching his rusty limbs after a fine 9-hours sleep and push-ups the night before.

It was 7:00 AM and being the nerd he was, the first thing he did was taking a good read of his notebook and jot down any kind of technique or tactic he dreamt about the night before.

7:20 AM, he dressed up in his uniform and packed his bag and went down stairs for breakfast.

Yet, he was surprised when he found the dining hall empty with no student in sight on the common area. That was quite the unusual since Iida was always precise about everyone being ready and set for breakfast at 7:30 AM sharp. Looking a little around the dorms, nothing seemed out of place. Maybe everyone left on a hurry this morning because of some kind of plans they had set after he left for bed. No; if that happened, then Uraraka would've left him a message notifying him in advance, but his phone held no icon.

Sighing sadly to himself, he felt left out for some reason, maybe they just didn't trust him anymore. Well, sure, since he came out as the black horse with 8 quirks recently out of nowhere, sure they would be wary of him.

His thoughts weighing down on him, he walked himself defeated to the exit. His eyes downcast he didn't notice the figure that was standing broad by the gate until he bumped into it.

Hissing and massaging the area of impact, he looked up to see a tuft of blond and blood red eyes looking at him._ Shit._ That was all that echoed in Izuku's mind as he braced himself for another loud backlash from his childhood friend/rival.

But after a considerable amount of time, nothing came. It was silence between the two, until Izuku felt two hands cupping his face gently and lifting it. The boy blinking in confusion; is it his imagination? Or is he really seeing worry in Bakugou's eyes?

-" Wahhh, Izu-chan, are you alright? Does it hurt? Look at this red mark on your forehead that will definitely leave a trace. I am sorry, Izu-chan, I have been mindlessly waiting for you by the gate. Everyone had left and I wanted to stick around so that we can walk together to the class. I am sorry for my carelessness." The boy worriedly flailed his hands, frantically apologizing and adjusting Izuku's uniform.

For Izuku, his mind that was usually on override, crashed for a moment, started working again only for it to crash again when he saw the boy worriedly shake him. Was Kacchan,…. ? Did he just call him….? Why is he…? What? WHAT?

-" UHHHHHHHHHH!" Midoriya cried to the high heavens. This was certainly no normal day.

Terrified to his marrow and legs wobbly like jelly, Midoriya walked with Bakugou by his side to class. Yes, believe it or not, - He isn't believing it either- Bakugou was willingly walking by his side, all smiles and sparkles, making him too bright to even glance at.

Just seeing him like that, Izuku felt scared and mildly sick, since he knew Bakugou would never be this giddy with him around, Ever. That wasn't the only problem Midoriya noticed. In contrast to his usual rebellious appearance, Bakugou's uniform was neatly ironed and buttoned; the tie clasped to his neck and his posture straight. His bag draped over his shoulder with little to no distance between him and Midoriya.

Trying to reason what probably happened to his rival, Izuku studied the possibility of him being hit by some strange quirk. That was the most palatable possibility in his mind. But looking at Kacchan, he wondered if he was aware of what he was doing, then gulped at the thought of the effect wearing off and him getting an ear of this. It would be the end of Izuku's life for sure.

Feeling a brief nudge to his forearm, he looked at his companion who flashed him another blinding smile: " Same old Izu-chan. Always a cute mumbling kitty." He playfully stuck his tongue to Izuku, eyes closed; so he didn't see the shivers that ran through Izuku's body. It will SURELY be his end after today.

-" K-K-Kacchan. You really don't have to do this. This isn't you and you wouldn't be happy when you come back to your senses." Izuku held his hand in defence, worried equally for his life and his friend's sanity.

This Kacchan was way too good to be true, and it hurt to know that this beauty will disappear for the horror to come back

Bakugou crooked his brow confused, his best friend was acting weird today from his surprised scream at the dorms to this response. Bakugou pondered, unable to identify what his friend was talking about, and it clicked. So he circled his hand around his shoulder: " Listen, Izu-chan. I know you still feel bad of yourself because of what happened at the clash with class B. I mean 8 quirks that was surprising. You thought that I was angry , didn't you? That you cheated in our game? But I am NOT, okay? Izu-chan you and I are friends. Best of friends. And we will become heroes together. With your One for All at full power and my quirk perfected, we will be the next All Might together. So don't try to say that I am not me. I have always been the real me with you Izu-chan." Bakugou spoke truthfully.

For Izuku, this was probably the nicest thing he had never dreamt that Kacchan would tell him. It hurt for some reason, having all this love and care coming from his long time bully. Izuku shakily nodded, immediately brought to a tight hug by Bakugou: " That is it" He said into his hair.

At that moment, Izuku felt both in hell and in heaven.

Arriving to the class, Izuku Midoriya was still walking by Bakugou, the boy calling him Izu-chan while talking about a certain villain him and Todoroki had defeated the day they received their licenses. This Bakugou was surely mellow, soft-spoken and didn't call people names. He didn't even call him Deku once.

Arriving at class, he opened the door stepping in first with a greeting to his comrades. Poor things, they must be terrified at this jest.

Waiting for a reaction, he surprisingly didn't get any. Feeling a cold chill run up his spine._ Don't tell me…? _He stamped his foot into the class, scanning his classmates with wide, bulging eyeballs.

-" Ugh, always the noisy one, Deku. Tch." Uraraka groaned at him, beside her was an Iida who gave poor Midoriya a piercing glare, both legs over the table.

-" Again with the crisp uniform Bakugou. Try to at least put in a dash glamour. No class at all."

-" No, thanks Kirishima. I like myself as I am." Kacchan responded, flashing the cross-dresser a smile.

-" Anyway, those looks will surely go to waste if you don't step up your game." He/She retorted before turning to gasp at Kaminari's hair, the electric boy deep into his book. " Kaminari, what is this atrocity!"

-" Ah this. Sorry. Been revising together with Mineta for the entire night. Didn't get time to check myself before leaving." He pointed at the boy with large spectacles sitting by him.

-" Let me fix you up. This just hurts my eyes." Offended, Kirishima pulled a pink comb out of his skirt and started combing the yellow locks.

-" Nice ass, Kirishima. Seems the training is showing its results." Jirou spoke beside them, sitting her head over her crossed hands to get a better vision of her classmate's bottom from under the skirt.

-" Jirou-san, that is highly inappropriate. I demand that you stop." Mineta said, adjusting his glasses.

-" Uh, got something to say, dwarf, say it with your quirk." She threatened, her earphones on the aim while Mineta pulled a ball and directly threw it at her eyes, railing her up even more. " Ughhh, I am gonna kill you, you troll." She cleaned her face from the object and sent her earphones to his eyes.

But it ever reached its target, for Todoroki had kindly stepped between them, taking the device in one of his fists" Come on guys. Let's don't fight, we are friends and classmates after all. Moreover, we are heroes in training. So, we don't peep at our friend's bodies, and we don't judge each other for their perverse habits." He waved a finger at each one of them. " We should love each other, support each other. We live under the same roof, we share the same food that is our youth. So, my friends, let's shake hands and forget about our disputes." He brought their hands together and forced a shake from both, beaming at their apprehensive reactions.

-" Todoroki-kun always a sissy I see." Tsuyu uttered absent-mindedly, playing with her hair.

-" Sure he is." Laughed Uraraka, high fiving her friend.

-" Well done, Todoroki." Bakugou gave the dual user a thumbs up, and he responded with a smile, before his phone buzzed and he didn't slow down to take it out and squeal at the message. " It's my father, he is asking if I was alright and sending everyone his encouragements."

-" Give him mine too and a thank you." Bakugou responded, leaving the over-enthusiastic boy to talk to his dear father. " By the way, Izu-chan, you have been standing there for a while, come sit…. Izu-chan" Bakugou yelled in horror, as he saw his friend already fainted on the floor, his soul leaving his body.

-" Izu-chan, are you okay?" Bakugou acquired, worried for his friend. It seems Izuku had somehow stumbled on something and hit his head hard against the floor. Currently, Bakugou turned with his head resting on his fists, while Todoroki cooled down the impact area on Izuku's forehead.

-" Yeah, I guess I am." Izuku absentmindedly responded, his eyes blankly stared at nothingness, his mind trying to register how this happened.

-" Midoriya, are you sure? You seem out of it today." Todoroki retracted his right hand from his forehead, giving Izuku the same worried look he was getting from Bakugou. _This just isn't right._ Izuku thought. The entire class seemed very out of place, everyone looked the same but their personalities were the complete opposite of the usual.

Bakugou was nice and sweet to everyone and especially him.

Todoroki was pretty sensible to everyone's feelings and intentions. Brimming with care and liveliness while he happily and instantly responded to the texts he got from Endeavor.

Kirishima was in the girls' uniform. His face was glistening and lips glossy as he gave Kaminari a crash course on various hairstyles he could manage with his bright blond hair.

Jirou was clearly drooling over Todoroki's bent ass as he leaned on the table.

Uraraka was giving a strong air of aggressiveness and authority while Iida looked more of a punk with his unruly hair and crumpled uniform.

Tsuyu had been spouting mindless insults and comments at everyone in the class.

Mina and Hagakure, who just walked in, have been giggling like evil witches as they draw some weird shapes on the table. Add to it the thick layer of black eyeliner and eye shadow Mina had on that really implemented that witch character: " Ugh, too dark." Kirishima had mumbled upon seeing the make up and he was sharply glared at by Mina.

Tokoyami had been *shudder* telling jokes and anecdotes as him and Koda laughed on the top of their lungs, ignoring the grumbled ' Shut up's they were getting from a very pissed Uraraka.

On the farthest corner of the room, with a dark aura swimming around him, he saw Aoyama mumbling to himself, saying things like ' the world is engulfed with darkness.' And ' No bright sun could save us from this abyss.' It was downright creepy.

As for Mineta and Kaminari, those two were deep into their books, flipping through the pages as they talked about some polynomial form; completely ignoring Kirishima's lecture and Sero's humming of the American national anthem.

The only people who looked like themselves were Ojiro, Shoji and Shinsou, since they haven't done anything out of character since he walked in.

Slumping on the table, he sighed. What the hell was this? Were they all hit by some quirk? Maybe Absolutely. But the whole class, how even? He had to admit this situation is completely terrifying for him, he was scared. But he had to wait, he knew that the moment Aizawa-sensei walked in he will swiftly notify them of the situation and the solution and consequences it may pull and….

-" Ahhhh." A loud moan rang in Izuku's ears, lifting his head he saw that Bakugou was very close to him. Their faces just mere centimetres apart, and he was giving the brightest smile that will definitely pull you out of the darkest of abysses " You know, Izu-chan. Your mumbling is music to my ears." He beamed, earning him a whistle from Todoroki who had been smirking slyly all along.

Izuku was baffled, his face went beet red as he tried not to faint at the cheer earnesty in Bakugou's words. It was unfair. Totally unfair to pull at his heart strings like that. Especially since he knew this wasn't real.

Hearing the door start clicking open, Todoroki pulled Bakugou for a second and whispered something in his ears, the blond shyed away for a moment but then he smiled wider. That smile…That fucking smile….should be illegal.

Walking back to his seat, Todoroki looked back at the seat and flashed both a grin. He was a great wingman!

Bakugou sat as per usual before Midoriya, and smiled to himself.

Soon the door fully opened, and they could hear the cheerful beating approaching. Midoriya squinted his eyes in confusion. They didn't have a class with Present Mic till third period then why…

And soon, without further ado, Eraserhead popped cheerfully into the classroom. Dressed in a neat shirt and black pants, his hair was combed back in the way it was when they had some public matter. He stood in a triumph position, smiling like a maniac. He then said: " GOOD MORNING CLASS. LET GET THIS PARTY STARTED." He yelled in enthusiasm, clearly waiting for a response from his pupil.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL DUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK! _Izuku's reason shattered into pieces the moment he saw his teacher. Even his teacher was hit; what kind of dangerous quirk was this? The boy struggled to keep his jaw from hanging loose in shock and watched as his childhood friend started genuinely clapping the teacher for encouragement.

Mineta raised his hand and spoke: " Actually, sensei, we are not here to party. We are aspiring heroes and who hope to reach the level of pros." He said, adjusting his too-big glasses.

-" That… was just to get you all railed up. As of now, how about we kick these equations butt." And with that the first period of Izuku's torture session started.

As class proceeded, Midoriya started questioning his life. While Mr Aizawa explained the quadratic equations using stupid comparisons and metaphors to get the message right, the rest of the students were either carefully following through, others were bored out of their minds to the point of dosing off, as for the rest he had the will to strangle himself as he caught snippets of a conversation where they admitted about how 'interested' they were in their teacher.

As class proceeded to its midst, the door suddenly was slammed open, startling all the present out f whatever they were doing.

Walking into the class, was a girl with long black hair. Her uniform loose and frizzled in all the wrong areas, showing off a part of her cleavage and the unkempt skirt riding up to her upper thighs. With a lollipop and a scowl, she slammed the door shut again and glared.

_Yao…Yaoyorozu-san. _Izuku yelped, face turning pale in fear.

-" Yaoyorozu, late for class again. I am sorry, but I can't allow you in for obvious reasons." Their teacher softly said, not giving a slight glance to the girl.

-" Huh? You dare throw me out of the class. Huh, I am the one paying your salary, dry face." She growled, her eyes piercing legit daggers into the teacher's indifferent back. Sighing heavily, she muttered one last ' Fuck it' before turning to the door, opening it and flipping the entire class off as she walked out.

That got her an animalistic growl from Iida, his Recipro already going on, but that soon halted when Aizawa peeked at him, erasing his quirk instantly.

_What the..? Not you too Yaomomo…_ Midoriya wailed in his thoughts, memories of their elegant and powerful class VP floating in his mind.

He heard Katsuki sighing tiredly: " That Yaoyorozu;…such an annoying attitude…" He sighed again, smiling a little after. " But, gotta admit, she is a rival to be beckoned." He grinned at Izuku from over his shoulder. If Izuku was standing, he would've fallen to his knees right there. This Kacchan was too much for him.

The rest of the classes were spent in silence, Izuku trying effortlessly to wrap his mind around these events.

Lunch time came far too late for Izuku's liking, when the bell rang, he slumped on his hands and tried to close his eyes. He didn't bring lunch anyway, nor his wallet to that matter, so he chose to just rest his jumbled mind for the moment.

Feeling a new found weight on his head, he looked to be momentarily struck by that hypnotizing smile that made his heart and lungs go crazy. Bakugou was smiling down at him, holding a nicely wrapped bento in one hand, and a thermos in the other.

-" Hope you like it, it's my turn anyway." He handed him the bento, and sat across from him pulling a similarly wrapped box and a juice carton.

-" You made this for me?" Midoriya was startled. These kind of sweet smiles, conversations and loving deeds…. His heart was melting away in joy. They looked more like the image of childhood friends he had always sooth for.

With tears prickling in his eye forks and a blessed smile on his lips, Izuku opened the bento, drooled at the intoxicating waft of sweet dachi, and fried cutlet. It was his favourite: Katsudon; made with care and friendship from Kacchan. This is too much, too much.

-" Izu-chan, are you okay?" he heard Bakugou ask him worried. Too entranced by this display, Izuku didn't feel the happy tears that ran down his face.

-" N-N-Nothing; I am…just…" He kept tearing up over his food, making Bakugou more and more worried for him. Feeling a hand come to ruffle his green hair, Izuku looked up to see Bakugou leaning over the table to his front; the hand then moved to his forehead and checked his temperature: " You are more adorable than usual . Sure you are okay?" He tilted his head to the side, flashing Izuku that blinding smile again.

If Izuku had a dollar for each smile he received from Bakugou that morning, he would be swimming in it. The boy fought the blush that invaded his face at his friend's sweet words. This was too much, Izuku might lose it at any moment.

-" You two are just cuddly." Squeal came between them, bringing them back to reality. It was Kirishima who stood marvelled at both boys hypnotizing show of affection. He was so shipping it.

With him he saw Todoroki, a thin smile on his face and his bento in hand: " May we join?" He offered holding his box up.

-" Sure thing man; join those tables togetrher and join us." Bakugou beamed, sitting back on his chair, opening his own lunch box which also had Katsudon but with an extra pinch of spice. Izuku's heart squeezed. Bakugou had willingly made them both the same lunch and was sitting with him for lunch. Is this the afterlife? Because it is looking pretty good.

As the four settled together, each pulled their respective lunch. Todoroki settling for soba like always, Kirishima had a very aesthetically appealing bento made from eggrolls, octopus-shaped sausages, white rice with a variety of furikake and vegetables; it was clear he put a lot of effort into decorating it, and then there is his and Bakugou's katsudon along with a warm thermos of tea.

As they ate, they talked about everything and anything, and Izuku found himself overjoyed by the fact of being able to chat with his childhood friend and rivals without glares or cusses being thrown at random. Bakugou and Todoroki talked about the villain they caught a while ago, they giggled as they remembered his face and his hollow monologue and how they retrieved all the stolen items, they even smiled when they remembered that loving yet encouraging pat they received from AllMight, calling him instant Dad-material. Kirishima told them about his blooming friendship with Tamaki-senpai and how aggravated he still was at Mirio's quirk loss: " Those bitches are gonna be regretting it sooner or later. Just they wait until I graduate from this academy and stomp on their corpses one by one." That was what he said, seeing even his senpais were affected by this phenomenon.

The talk then drifted to their classmates; Izuku took the opportunity to ask some questions about their friends attitude, especially about Uraraka and Iida, who had shown him nothing but grudge for the entire morning.

-" Don't worry Midoriya, we all know those two are just salty." Todoroki explained, slurping on his soba.

-" Yeah, Izu-chan it is not your fault that Uraraka is a tsundere who is secretly in love with you since the entrance exam, and Iida is jealous of your popularity and the fact that you gave him the spot of class president." Bakugou continued, earning himself nods from the other two.

Izuku choked on his own food. Wait, since when was Uraraka in love with him? And Iida jealous? Why? How? This alternative reality or whatever was making him go crazy; even though he loved some aspects of this world, these weren't exactly his friends.

-" Hey Midoriya, don't go into another mumbling fit. Just chill. You know a maiden's heart is complicated and the way to emotional satisfaction is hard, but we all know it is gonna be okay in the end." Kirishima told him. It was weird hearing Kirishima not bring manliness into a discussion and instead talk about love and emotions.

Munching further into his lunch, he grinned to himself at his friend's cooking. Man, Bakugou would make an amazing wife one day. He nearly slapped himself at 8% at such undecent thoughts. But seriously, this nice version of Bakugou made Izuku want nothing in the world more than just hug him and have him and protect him forever and ever. A little after they started talking about Yaomomo, Mineta and Kaminari. He was rather baffled to hear that Kaminari and Mineta were two of the class top five, rivalling even him and Bakugou; he heard too that Momo was actually the class lady, a snobby, foul-mouthed rich girl who had her own gang of girls consisting of the class witches and dark queens; Tooru and Mina, and the pervers musician Jirou.

-" In all seriousness though, Jirou is getting really desperate at this point." Todoroki complained, face crunching in frustration. " It is hard to train or move around without feeling her eyes on you, man. Like Bakugou, she is always staring at those tits of yours." He said, making Bakugou cover his chest with both hands in embarrassment.

-" They are not that big, you tell them, Izu-chan." He pouted. Bakugou….just…pouted. Let that sink in.

Izuku tried his best not to scream then swoon right there, he just smiled at him which seemed to calm him down.

As time went on, they continued talking, until the door of the classroom opened and they saw All Might in his skinny form.

Izuku was afraid that All Might too was different, but seeing his appearance and smile at the boys he felt relief wash over him.

-" Hello my boys. I am sorry to interrupt your lunch time But I would like to talk to Midoriya shoene for a moment." He asked in his usual polite tone.

_So he is the same. Thank God._

Nodding swiftly to his teacher, the three greeted back and allowed Midoriya out, he got a thumbs up from Bakugou, a nod from Todoroki and a wave from Kirishima.

Walking out with his mentor, he followed behind Toshinori. Their walk through the corridor went in complete silence, which wasn't awkward since they both were trying to avoid having another one know their secret.

When they reached their usual meeting room, Izuku turned to him, happy to finally have someone sane enough to know what happened to his friends.

-" All Might, thank God you are okay. I am very worried about my classmates and not only them, I think Aizawa-sensei is touched too. It might be some kind of quirk or…."

-" Who?" Izuku froze when he was interrupted by a sinister tone from his mentor. Looking up at Toshinori, the young man started to sweat at the cheer intimidation that came from the ex-symbol of peace. _All Might not you too. _" Who Fucking dared touch MY SON." He growled as he glared at the boy before him.

-" All..Might what?" Izuku panicked. He had never seen All Might this mad since his battle with AFO. He looked all ready to kill somebody and that scared Izuku to the very core.

-"I heard that annoying floaty girl and jackass engine boy talk about you being weird all day. I thought maybe some asshole hurt you or spoke to you about the new quirk. Just name them and I'll Detroit smash them through the rectum, you hear me." The man said, his aura dark and poisonous.

For Izuku that was it. Even All Might. What is happening? …Just …..Whhhhhaaaaaatttttt?

Crying in his mind, izuku ran for his life out of the room and out of the building, passing by the classes he saw more crazy reversions of his classmates. Monoma was calming a backlash between Tetsutetsu and a kinky Kendo. She was in a similar state as Yaoyorozu. Before his own class, he saw Momo standing by the class door with a lollipop in hand as she and Jirou winked at the running Midoriya, and near the exit he saw Shinsou fighting Eri out of breaking into one of the lockers.

What the actual hell is HAPPENING?

Running for his own sanity, he was brought to a halt when a strong hand wrapped around his wrist.

-" Izu-chan, what happened? You burst running out of campus." He heard it again; that soft gruff voice, scowl-free, calling to him with care.

-"Izu-chan?"

He heard the affectionate name again, the equivalent of his 'Kacchan'. His heart clenched.

-"Izu-chan?"

Hearing it again, he finally snapped.

-" Stop it, kacchan." He cried, yanking his hand out of his grip.

-" Izu-chan, what are…"

-" Stop it, okay?" he shrieked. " This isn't you. This isn't all of you. I don't know what all of you are. Everything is all over the place. And it hurts me. Especially you Kacchan. You playing with my heart here." He started to tear up. "Your nice words. Caring glances. Your smiles. It hurts to know that they are not real. So please stop. I know this isn't you and it's probably some quirk that had everyone like this. But don't play with me." Tears falling. It hurts, it's like being toyed with. To make his lifelong dream come true just for it to be an illusion. It hurt too much.

-" Deku…" he heard Bakugou's voice call for him in his nickname. " WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" he yelled at the shorter boy, making Izuku flinch in his place. He then sighed and draw his hand to his face. " Izuku, I really don't know what is wrong with you today. You have been staring at everyone, shivering every time I talk to you and you just ran from FUCKING All Might… But… I just want to clarify one thing. You are my childhood friend. My dearest friend and my unbeatable number one rival. I will say it now and will always say it: We are gonna be number one together as the two symbols of heroism, you hear. So, stop this nonsense of me playing you, This is who I am. I might get a little aggressive in battle but that doesn't change who I am." He huffed staring at Izuku, the boy still shocked to even talk. " Now then…"He held his hands in the air and swiftly hugged Izuku. Bakugou could feel his friend freeze for a second, before he relaxed into the embrace. It had always been Kacchan role when it comes to protecting Izuku. He knew the boy since diapers, their mothers were friends so naturally they became too. However when Izuku was noted as Quirckless, it was the start of hell for both. With a fantastic quirk and grand popularity, he found himself in a cross road. Either join his natural pack to become a strong hero among others and the natural leader that he was born to be, or to stay by Izuku's side to protect and guide him forward. Just about when he was to join the other side, he saw Izuku beaten after protecting a boy from being bullied by them, and how all their other classmates discriminated him for being quirckless, and …It pained Kacchan.

So he stepped back and took a turn, returning to the side he had been in for years, and he never regretted it. His friend had them guts. Standing up to bullying for years without even yielding his dream for a second, helping him on defeating the sludge monster that imprisoned them both, and then inheriting All Might's power. He has to admit, he had to squeeze the truth out of his friend for him to spit it out, but how proud was he. For this Bakugou, Izuku was a hero.

If anything, Izuku was entranced by this exchange between the two, it was a first in their years' long relationship. Responding with a squeeze to the blond, he closed his eyes and whispered: " Thank you Kacchan." A beep rang in Izuku's ears, as his heart and mind turned weightless.

-" Thank you Kacchan." Opening his eyes, he was met with white. The white of the ceiling, the floor and the blankets. He couldn't feel his right hand and his head sting.

Looking around him he saw Recovery Girl.

-" Ah, you woke up." She breathed out. " You received a grave head trauma during a simulation battle. You have been out for a day. It isn't something severe, just a persistent bump on your head." She sighed, this boy had become such a frequent visitor to her office. " You've been whimpering and mumbling in your sleep. Anyway, your friends and teachers are worried about you. You 'll be able to leave tomorrow morning." She swiftly walked out of the office and left the boy to finally process her words.

So it was a dream. Of course, it was a dream indeed. If dreams could be reality

Once discharged from the nurse office, he returns to his class where he was tackled by a teary Uraraka and a worried Iida. Seeing them back to themselves warmed his heart.

Looking passed the pair, he meets his childhood friend, arguing in his seat with Kirishima. Catching his stare, Bakugou growls his way notifying the others of him. His friends soon surrounded him. Todoroki blankly asking for his wellbeing, Momo gracefully asking for his state, Jirou stopping Mineta from taking the opportunity to grope someone in the crowd. Hagakure and Mina grinning at him like usual, and Aoyama giving him some cheese as a token for health. They are all back to normal. And seeing as Bakugou stayed seated with a scowl on his face. That only confirmed it.

-" Class back to your seats." That was Aizawa nagging his class to break out of its cluster and get back to their seats.

And so they did, Izuku sat like usual behind Bakugou and taped his shoulder.

-" Is it, nerd? " He growled from over his shoulder. Anger flaring from his orbs.

_Long gone is the smile, I see. _He wailed in his mind. But…. " Kacchan, thank you." He smiled at the blonde, before giving his focus back to the board.

-" Huh? " that was all Bakugou uttered, before confusedly looking forward.

That Bakugou might be just the fruit of Izuku's imagination. But that doesn't further him from the real one. They were both his childhood friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**All in all/ None for all**

The bell rang signalling the end of another eventful school day.

All the students rushing to gather their stuff into light backpacks and prepared to take the short trip back the Height Alliance dorms where all the first years of classes 1-A and 1-B resided.

All but one, with ashy blond hair and light hazel eyes, he draped the bag over his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of campus for the day.

-" Kai-chan." A familiar feminine voice called for him from across the room. A girl with blue hair held up in a ponytail, exotic grey eyes and a welcoming smile was walking to him.

She was his classmate Harumi Itashi, the girl with the fabulous quirk named Puppeteer. Using keratin fibres her epidermis produces, she uses strings that bind themselves into a target and turns them into a puppet in her hands.

-" Harumin, how are you? Is there something you want from me?" The boy named Kaito cheerfully complied, a smile as sunny as the sky behind him almost blinded the poor girl.

-" Ah yeah. Me and Ueda-kun were just asking if you could join us with rest of the class at the dorms. We have a bet with 1-B on who would best at Twister. We wanted to ask if you could join us too. If just for a brief moment." Her words seemed to make him ponder. He looked to be considering every possible outcome in the matter. And when his smile reduced to nothing but an upturn of lips, she knew the response she was getting.

-" Sorry, Harumin. I can not today. I have important matters to tend to. Maybe in another day if I was free. Apologize to Ueda for me." He flashed an apologetic smile at her, unaware of the person who popped behind her.

-" Just say to my face then." A boy spoke from behind Harumin, startling both students at how sneaky he was. Ueda Keith-kun, VP of class 1-A; his quirk named Phase can control the physical state of any type of matter. From solid, to liquid, to gas and to solid again. And he wields it masterfully using his high intellect and physical knowledge. Ueda just sighed: " Just when will you join the internship program? I can't believe Shinsou-sensei and the entire committee had allowed you to still be able to live back in your house even though UA system is quite rigid." It was in fact a mystery to all their comrades ever since their homeroom teacher had announced that Kaito will not be living with them in the dorm due to some special family conditions that they had yet to know. Kaito was one of the most powerful freshman despite the unstability of his quirk with his body causing him casual burns and broken bones.

Coming to a silence for a moment, Kaito just looked up at his two friends. Their looks screamed of concern and utter support, but he couldn't just spill it out. If he ever dared to, he might be not just risking his own life but that of his class and of his most cherished people. He smiled: " Nah, no need to worry. It's just like sensei said, family matters. When it's all solved I'll will surely come reclaim my room up in the dorms." Picking up his bag, he smiled before waving goodbye to his pales.

-" Ukhhhh, this has gotten annoying." Harumin whined, dropping her head backwards. His innocent and pure attitude, along with the secrets he subsequently kept about his upbringing were just…..Ugh

He sure was a cinnamon roll, to be protected and watched to bloom. Like the fireworks that made his quirk. But… they have had enough.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Ueda grumbled: " We are still going with the plan tomorrow, aren't we? No backing down now." He glanced at the girl, who looked on the verge of snapping. It was a known fact that Harumin hated lies and play-outs. That was her field after all.

Turning her head to the yellow hair and black eyes; and furiously nodded. They both had been planning this for a long time. And there was no backing-down from it now, especially after such rejection. They had to go through it all, and just the two of them but with the other parties too.

Deep in their thoughts and shared mutters, they failed to notice a Cheshire-like smile just a few tables to the front.

* * *

Another day came to an end; and like usual, Kaito jogged out of campus, but this time, two pairs of watchful binoculars scrutinized his steps.

On top of a high cedar tree just at UA gates, a girl with paper pale skin and mint-coloured eyes watched him as he stopped waiting for the cars to stop their frantic movements.

-" He is about to cross the road. He looks to be head north and towards the central square; over." She reported her conclusions to the pair, waiting on the other side of the road behind a bush on the sidewalk.

-" Roger, he hasn't crossed yet. When he does, we will confirm you the coordinates of your next spot. Over." Harumin, crouching behind the plant spoke in the talkie-walkie while Ueda was sitting in his knees, binoculars glued to his eyeballs.

Hearing the ding of the firelights changing from green to red, they flinched when they saw how their friend had sped up, crossing the road and passing them in a rush.

Nudging the bluenette, she reported to their God's eye: " He moved. He moved." Analysing what Ueda draw with his hands, she continued: " He is moving north, and taking the second turn right. He is most likely heading to Shield Square. Get a good spot and observe. We will follow soon. Over." Receiving a confirmation from the other side, she carefully picked herself up and dragged Ueda to their next spot.

Their plan was simple: Watch Kaito and gather information about him and his supposedly family matters. Along time ago, Ueda and Harumin, had had enough of Kaito's sealed shut lips. He always looks concerned about something, and it's definitely not about the number of bones he needs to break before dying on the battlefield. He always looked like something was weighing him down. And him not wanting to get in the dorms; was the last straw that broke the camels back. They had come to deduce that it was really something awful. They wanted to support him and be by his side, but he is unwilling to share anything with them; making it harder for them.

And finally they had decided that enough is enough, and they needed to make move. They made this plan. And with the help of Naru, who was now probably in her lulling in the air by now and her Ghost quirk; even is they get caught they have an escape plan ready. A Perfect plan.

Taking the next turn through the big houses, they both hid behind a wall when they saw how he looked their way from over his shoulder. Holding their breaths in their throats, they finally relaxed when they heard a fit of footsteps picking up again

But they couldn't rush, he could be just bluffing to get them out of their hideout. Yeah, he was that smart!

Reluctantly freezing in their place, they waited for a signal from their comrade; It came soon enough when the device vibrated in Harumin's skirt. Taking it into her ear, all she hears are distant snickers and loud childish blabbering. " Where are you? Is the target still in sight?" she whispers, Ueda eyeing her suspiciously.

-" He is actually." She heard the relieved sigh that escaped the others' lips Did she miss something will she watched from above? She actually questioned that one moment she saw how he halted for an instant, but he soon picked up his pace. About to demand an explanation, she was cut off: " Where is he? Is he in entering his house or visiting a hospital? Give us more Intel." Ueda spoke in the device, hasting her for replies.

-" He is not in his house. In fact, you won't expect where is he…." She continued, feeling the air around the other two go heavy. " Munutsuki Middle School." She read the large panel before her position. She heard no reaction, they have bugged; haven't they? She sighed, she only agreed to this because of what Kaito had done to her during their first assessment course. He was such a gentle man. " He is standing in front of Munutsuki Middle School."

She only heard silence before the transmitter hissed.

* * *

-" A FUCKING middle school." Ueda stressed the curse word; doing his best to keep his voice checked and not to turn the ground into slime in a fit of anger. " Is this his reason? Why is he in this place? Does he have some underage girlfriend or something?" The boy snarled.

-" Ueda, language." Was all that Naru said, feeling the other girl tremble by her side. Unlike her, who had remained fairly confused at the whole situation, the other two were more furious than anything. They gritted their teeth and gripped their hands over the fence they hid behind. Using her quirk, she got them into Shadow mode, they were now like ghosts, unseen by the bare eye.

They watched Kaito. He was patiently waiting before the school's gate, hands on his backpack straps, and smiling wider. It was obvious he was waiting for someone. Someone very important that it was worth standing still for about 15 minutes without even a sign of annoyance.

They waited, eyes on the gates. It was then that a girl with honey-blond hair -a little mossy on its ends- and olive eyes stepped out of the institute, bouncing. She wore what looked to be the school official uniform: A black skirt, a white shirt tucked in its belt and a flower bow around her neck. Her legs covered to the knees with black stockings. A bag on one shoulder and her eyes instinctively wondered on the road. Her entire face beamed in excitement when her eyes fell on Kaito. She soon threw her body in between his arms. Responding with a grin of his own, he twirled her happily in the air, before hugging her to him.

-" Good evening, Brother." The girl spoke in a gentle tone, snuggling her cheeks in the boy's forehead. He complied nuzzling in her too.

The trio who were watching under the drape of invisibility, blankly ogled the pair. Did she just say; …Brother?...Kaito had a sister? When? How? Why? Where? They baffled by the scenery; unbelieving of what they witnessed.

Following the two, the trio followed them carefully.

They were so cheerful. The girl seemed to be telling some adventure to her brother, using her hands to personify the things that happened. And Kaito, he mindlessly went over everything and anything that happened through the day at UA, and the girl was eagerly listening. She looked with sparkly eyes at him when he spoke about the UA courses and training, his comrades and teachers amazing quirks. They looked so happy together and lively.

After a couple of blocks ahead, they entered a big apartment complex where they took an elevator.

The trio, still invisible, stopped at the entrance of the complex.

-" And there they go." Naru blurted matter-of-factly. Looking at the pair, they look to have not recovered from the shock that they just received.

-" Kaito had a sister, and he didn't tell us…." Harumin shakily said, looking at her palms.

-" So this is what he was hiding. But why would he hide it? I mean if this were the problem, he would've left his sister with his parents and lived with us in the dorms. Kai… What are you hiding more?" Ueda clenched his fists in irritation and slight disgrace. What is a friend who doesn't even know of his friend's situation? He was ashamed. But that was not how heroes work. " Let's get in." He blurted, taking both girl's in surprise.

-" Huh? We are breaking into property now?" Naru gaped, unbelieving of what he said, but she froze when she saw Harumin picking herself up and straightening with a determined look on her face, the same idea resonated in the two's faces.

They were planning on breaking in, using her quirk. What the …

Before she could retort, she found herself being targeted by two sharp gazes. One as mysterious as mist and the other as sharp as coal. She tensed and sighed knowing exactly what she was asked to do.

Seeing as the elevator before them stopped at the 7th floor, Harumin and Ueda took Naru by both hands and they instantly unseen. Using his quirk, Ueda told the two girls' to hold tight as the land before them turned into a consistency as springy as a trampoline, holding their weight, he expulsed himself high in the air before Harumin used her strings and held to the 7th floor's wall, the three pushing in at full force. Passing through the wall easily they found themselves inside.

In spite of the humble outer look of the complex, the house was nothing but stunning. Spacious with what looked like three rooms, a big kitchen island. The living room in which the trio stood, they were three leather couches forming a kind of space with a squishy bean bag in the middle, looking at the 51' OLED screen.

They never knew Kaito was rich. Add that to the list of things they have discovered today about their classmate. Moving in coordination not to break the quirk's effect, they all opted to look at the entrance alley. They were surprised that there were only two pairs of shoes. One clearly belonging to Kaito and the other being the white ballerina slippers his 'sister' was wearing before.

-" Aren't their parents home?" Naru whispered, getting two fingers on her lips forcing her to hush.

The two then dragged her around the house. They took in the living room walls and wooden desk by the TV, the two were looking for something that confused her. But she soon realized what it was: They were no family pictures in this house whatsoever. No souvenir. No portrait. No graduation picture. Nothing. It's not like all families had the habit of displaying their pictures on the walls, but not even a simple portrait. That was alarming.

Hearing a door creak, she turned her head to spot Kaito. Now out of his school uniform; and dressed comfortably in a blue Shoto hoodie, with its matching red pants. The words " Not Endeavour" were written on back of the pyjama. He stretched in his clothes and headed to the kitchen, taking an apron and putting it on.

Another door opened from where the girl, changed into a cute Froppy overall with the signature goggles on her fluffy hair. They both seemed to have the same passion for quirks and heroes.

The girl then sat herself on the bean bag and leaned forward to look at Kai.

-" So what's for today." She questioned, staring at the boy in excitement. Kaito then moved to the fridge and scanned the contents: " Well, we have cheese, chicken and milk." He said out loud, smirking when he heard the girl's body wiggle in the bean bag. He feigned a sigh: " I guess there is no escaping it, we are having Cordon Bleu tonight."

-" YAAAAAAYYYY." The girl cheered, bouncing out of her position, and barely missing the invisible trio, who look to be stuck in time.

For Naru, just piecing the scattered information and hints was enough for her to understand; and now she felt guilt. Feeling a strong squeeze on her right side. She partly glanced at the two, sneakily throwing some of the cheese in their mouths behind the others back, and allowed herself out of the house.

Soon enough, the three were back in the eyes of the world, but they will never be the same after what they saw. They now fully understood Kaito as a person. Why he was always discreet about his family. Why he refused to dorm out. Why he worked harder and harder forward even if it meant losing some limbs in the way.

He was missing something. Something important.

Tears already running down her cheeks, Harumin sobbed quietly: " What kind of friend am I to not notice? Pushing him into something this imbecile just because of my own selfishness. I should've understood the moment we saw that girl. I was hurting him. I am…I-I…" She found her herself being pulled into a weak hug along with a tense Ueda. Ueda is always a loud, straight forward guy. But even he didn't find it in himself to speak so he dug his nails harder into the skin of his palms.

-" Now we understand…" Naru whispered. " Now we know who Kaito is. His motives, his dreams and also what is dragging him back in sense. So what we have to do now is act on it. We, at class 1-A are family, and as his family, we must help him feel even if it were just a little of what he lost." She said, feeling the two caring friends nod in agreement. She too was on the verge of breaking down, but she couldn't, as the deep sensation of respect took over every other emotion. Kaito had just grown greater in her eyes. And probably not only hers.

When the trio got back from their quest, they holed themselves up until they slept, unaware that just by the time they entered the dorm lands, curious eyes narrowed knowingly.

* * *

-" Ummm, Gooey." The fourteen, turning fifteen year old girl marvelled at her brother's cooking. Kaito's cooking was the best. It was so fun and delicious, especially when he cooked her favourite.

The two had sat by the couch, watching TV and having diner, the channel was playing some random hero sitcom about a man who got his powers by craving sugar; which was a bad message to convey by the way.

As time flew with the pair playing with the cheese strings and taking a piece of the other's portion at times; the news started to play. After so random gibberish about IPB and capital, the heroes section started playing. The reporter started boasting and hyperbolizing the heroes exploits: In the commercial boulevard at Osaka, Speed Hero; Ingenuim had saved a mass of civilians from a falling building, emptying the area before the impact. Hero Uravity and Froppy have led a mission in Honsho where a villain had the brilliant idea of bombarding a mountain over a small prefecture; the two heroines managed to abduct the criminal showing a blurry phone recording of Uravity tackling the villain using martial arts and Froppy countering the falling shanks of the land. Hero Shoto is in a patrol in the Hokkaido Tundra, and Chargebolt and Pinky are after the trail of some kind of villain-recruiting hacking organization. Like always, the heroes are busy saving the day, but the best had yet to come, as the anchor-man squealed in joy when he saw the next video to play in the screen. A video showing the admirable work and cooperation of Japan's most powerful, distinguished heroes. The respected Symbol of Peace and the Symbol of Victory: Deku and Ground Zero. The two swiftly taking on the villain known as Skyfall who had been forging his way through Asia and after his attack on Beijing and Victoria just a month ago; which caused 500.000 injured and 15.000 deaths due to his meteorite-like quirk, Japan was alarmed sending the best of the best to stop him. The two heroes were shown alternating their quirks. A direct explosion then a Full cowl punch; a large scale impact then a surprise Shoot from above and the villain was all done. The two heroes stood side by side, fits in the air their backs to the camera. The screen switched back to the reporter who was seen crying as he said: " And once again, our great heroes have saved the day.."

In the living room where they sat, all play halted and the silence was heavy. They both sat stiff in their places. They remained like that before Kirine broke the silence: " Do you think we will see them soon?" She questioned to which he huffed and lightly chuckled.

-" Bruh, hell no. they are probably still there. Dealing with casualties and damage stats. Some interviews her and there. A party in their honor…and then another mission." He spoke, knowing exactly how things will go. " Anyway, your mama is doing quite well too. Not to offend or anything." He held his hands in defense when she glared at him.

Setting the plate on the armrest she said: " Yeah. Using her Zero Gravity and the battle abilities she forged through the years, she kills it. Though, I prefer other ways in using that quirk." She explained, leaning her back on the couch.

They both then continued to watch the reporters discuss the battle, then argue about which one of the two heroes is the coolest and strongest. The pair just sighed in exhaustion simultaneously, and opted to just stare at the backs that were facing them.

Backs that they have grown tired of seeing.

People might sometimes think they understand heroes. But that is just never true to be honest, as each heroes had a latent regret deep within that would nag his existence.

And for Kaito and Kirine, those backs were their longing.

* * *

-" WE ARE SORRY."

-" Uhhhh? W-W-Why?"

The boy almost fell on his bum went his two best friends bowed to him in apology.

Both after finding themselves in the dunce corner, wrapped in Shinsou's bandage. Unlike Eraser, he had his ways of education. After the first bell rang, he was approached by Naru who gave him a thumbs up and a grin. He was so lost at this point.


End file.
